The Monkey King
is the first volume of the original ''Dragon Ball'' manga series written by Akira Toriyama. It was released on September 10, 1985 in Japan and in March 2003 for the English version. It has eleven chapters and covers the first half of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Volume introduction by Akira Toriyama "The setting of Dragon Ball has a sort of Chinese feel to it, but it’s not necessarily limited to China. For the time period, as well, exactly when it takes place is indeterminate. The overall story is very simple, but I’d like to make up the finer details and the ending as I go along. That way, I can enjoy the suspense of wondering what I should do next, as well as the fact that I can draw anything I want to." Summary Goku meets Bulma and they agree to team up. They soon meet Kame-Sen’nin, who rewards Goku with the Kinto-Un for helping Umigame. Goku defeats the “terrible” Oolong and runs into the desert bandit Yamcha. Goku, Bulma, and Oolong meet Gyūmaō and learn of his troubles. Characters Main characters *Goku *Bulma *Oolong *Yamcha *Puar Supporting characters *Turtle *Master Roshi *Sherman Priest *Pochawompa *Chi-Chi *Ox-King Chapters がない！！ Bōru ga Nai!!. "No Balls!!" *Anime Episode: The Emperor's Quest |Sea Monkeys |File:Sea monkeys.jpg |Bulma is getting ready to continue her quest for the Dragon Balls. Goku is impatient with her, because she takes too long brushing her hair, stating, "if you were any slower, you'd turn into a turtle". Bored, Goku goes outside to train by breaking rocks with his bear hands. He then mistakes a sea turtle for a rock and picks it up. Goku believes that Bulma actually turned into a turtle and is confused when the real Bulma comes outside. The turtle explains that he was out gathering mushrooms when he got lost and couldn't find his way back to the sea. Goku offers to take him back to the ocean and sets out to do so. Bulma, who originally didn't want to help, found herself joining in anyway. On their journey, the group come across a giant Bear Thief, who planed on eating Turtle. Goku fights him off, showing his Jan-Ken Fist attack for the first time.The group arrives at the seaside, much to Turtles delight . He is grateful for their help and says that he will bring them a gift. After waiting for a while, Goku and Bulma spot the turtle in the distance, with something on his back. Much to the pairs confusion, it is an old man wearing a turtle shell. *Original Title: 悟空·海へ走る Gokū · Umi e Hashiru, "Goku – Running to the Sea" *Anime Episode: The Emperor's Quest and The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi *Character Debuts: Turtle and Master Roshi |They Call Him...the Turtle Hermit! |File:218.jpg |Goku and Bulma greet the old man after he jumps off the turtle onto the beach. He tells them his name is Kame-sen'nin, the turtle hermit. Turtle tells him that Goku was the one that helped him so the old man attempts to give him the Immortal Phoenix but unfortunately he forgot that it died because of tainted bird seeds. Goku is given the Flying Nimbus instead but Kame-sen'nin says only pure hearted people can ride it which rejected himself. When Goku attempted to get on it worked and he flew around the beach happily. Bulma, who desperately wanted something asked if she can get something too. The old hermit agreed if she will show him her panties. Bulma lifts her night gown up to show him but she didn't know that Goku took them off of her early in the morning. Kame-sen'nin, who got a nose bleed, decided to give Bulma something but Bulma spotted he was wearing a Dragon Ball and said she wanted that instead, so he gave it to her. After the hermit left, Goku and Bulma headed back to pack the capsule house back. Bulma is shocked to see that her panties are on the floor and found out that Goku took them off her. She got mad and pulled out a machine gun and shot him. Just as they head off, Bulma tried to see if she can ride the nimbus but she was rejected and fell to the ground. Three days later they discover a seemingly deserted town where the Dragon Radar says the next Dragon Ball is. *Original Title: 亀仙人の筋斗雲 Kamesennin no Kintōun, "Kame-Sen’nin’s Kinto-Un" *Anime Episode: The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi |Oo! Oo! Oolong! |File:Oo Oo Oolong.jpg |While traveling through the deserted town with Bulma, Goku claims to sense the presence of people around. To try and find them, he punches open a door to one of the buildings, only to have an axe come crashing down on his head. The man now holding the lonely axe handle seems to think Goku is a shapeshifting demon named Oolong that has been terrorizing their town. After convincing the man, and the rest of the town, that they were not demons, Bulma asked the townspeople if they have seen a Dragon Ball nearby. An old woman of the village said that she has one, and agrees to hand it over as long as Bulma and Goku can get rid of the terrible Oolong for them. No one in the village knows where Oolong's lair is, so Bulma comes up with a plan to dress Goku up as a young girl from the village whom Oolong fancies. Oolong shows up later that day as a large, grotesque groom. The demon mistakes Goku's desire to pee for shyness and changes into a gentlemanly form. Seeing his new, beautiful shape, Bulma runs out and attempts to woo Oolong. While thinking about which woman to choose, Oolong notices Goku peeing on a tree off to one side while still standing. Enraged at being tricked, Oolong changes into a gigantic bull. Goku gets rid of the girl's clothing and challenges Oolong to battle. *Original Title: ウーロンあらわる！！ Ūron Arawaru!!, "Oolong Appears!!" *Anime Episode: Oolong the Terrible *Character Debuts: Oolong |So Long, Oolong! |File:Manga Chapter 6.jpg |As Oolong and Goku are about to begin their fight, Oolong notices the time and unexpectedly runs away. Goku runs after him but quickly loses sight. He comes across a piglet who points him in the direction the ox has run off to. However it is revealed that this piglet is Oolong's original form , and we learn that his powers are limited by time. He can transforms as many times as he wishes during the span of five minutes, after which he must rest for a whole minute. As Goku return to the village announcing Oolong has escaped, the minute is over and Oolong transforms into a ramen-carrying monster. He threatens Goku with dipping him into the hot bowl of soup if he doesn't give up. At that moment, Oolong dips his finger in the soup and is attacked by a small child with a slingshot and Goku begins to question Oolong's real strength. Oolong sees Goku's confidence in his strength and challenges him to break a stack of bricks which Goku does with only one finger. Astonished, Oolong changes into a bat and flies away, however Goku follows him on his Flying Nimbus catching up instantly. Oolong then tries to change into a rocket but the five minutes are up and he changes back to his original form. Goku captures him and after bringing him to the village, they are all taken to the missing girls who are living in luxury in Oolong's hideout. Due to this he is forgiven by the villagers and Bulma decides to take him along in their journey thinking his abilities might come in handy. *Original Title: ウーロン対決孫悟空 Ūron Taiketsu Son Gokū, "Oolong vs Son Goku" *Anime Episode: Oolong the Terrible |Yamcha and Pu'ar |File:Yamcha and Puar.jpg |On their way to the next destination, Bulma mentions they are headed to a place near Fry-Pan Mountain. In panic, Oolong transforms into a fish and escapes. However he is quickly lured back by Bulma who uses her panties as bait. Shortly after they realize the boat has run out of gas, and with the help of Oolong who transforms into an paddle they get to shore. Unfortunately Bulma then realizes she has lost her capsule case. Amidst Bulma's desperation, Oolong tries once again to make a run for it. But he is unaware the candy given to him by Bulma earlier will give him diarrhea whenever someone says 'Pi Pi'. Oolong comes back once again and transforms into a motorcycle, but collapses once Bulma tries to ride it. Oolong explains that his powers are limited to appearance and doesn't affect his strength. Not wanting to be the only one who has to walk, Bulma forces Goku and Oolong to walk with her. Soon they are exhausted in the middle of the desert. At the moment we see a strange looking cat named Puar looking at them through a telescope. He runs inside and informs his human friend, Yamcha, of his findings. They seem exited at the prospect of an easy target and fly on their jet towards them. *Original Title: ヤムチャとプーアル Yamucha to Pūaru, "Yamcha and Pu’er" *Anime Episode: Yamcha the Desert Bandit *Character Debuts: Yamcha and Puar |One, Two, Yamcha-Cha! |File:Manga Chapter 8.jpg |As soon as Yamcha and Puar meet Goku and Oolong, Yamcha demands they hand over any money or capsules in their possession. Oolong and Puar begin arguing when they realize they went to the same Shapeshifting Academy. Puar tells Yamcha how Oolong used to bully him, and that he had been expelled from the academy for stealing their teacher's panties. But as Yamcha continues to threaten them, Oolong convinces Goku to fight against Yamcha. Amidst their fight, he learns Goku is the grandson of Son Gohan and deems him a worthy adversary and decides to use his Wolf Fang Fist technique. Goku is sent flying against a series of rock columns. Thinking Yamcha has won the battle, Oolong prepares to make an escape transforming into a fly but is quickly stopped by Puar who turns into a fly swatter. As he is about to hand away his 'M' capsule, Goku reappears. He then attacks Yamcha with his Jan-Ken Fist but it seems he no longer has energy to fight. Yamcha charges towards him when he suddenly realizes the presence of Bulma who is waking up. Flustered, he tells Puar to retreat. Back in their hide-out, still nervous about the encounter, Yamcha explains how he becomes uncontrollably nervous whenever there is a girl present. *Original Title: ヤムチャおそるべし！！ Yamucha Osorubeshi!!, "The Fearsome Yamcha!!" *Anime Episode: Yamcha the Desert Bandit |Dragon Balls in Danger |File:Dragon Balls in Danger.jpg |With the use of Oolong's House-Wagon contained in his 'M' Capsule everyone is able to relax. Goku eats and recovers his strength, while Bulma decides to take a shower. Meanwhile Goku starts explaining the legend behind the dragon balls. At that moment Yamcha and Puar are eavesdropping from the outside. At the idea of being able to free himself from his weakness to women, Yamcha decides to steal the dragon balls instead. When Bulma comes out of the shower Oolong gives her and Goku a glass of juice in which Oolong had put a sleeping pill. It quickly makes effect and they fall asleep. As he is about to uncover Bulma who is sleeping naked, Yamcha barges into the House-Wagon. In panic, Oolong transforms into Bulma while Puar transforms into Goku. He plans leading Bulma out of the wagon so Yamcha can safely search around. However the real Bulma is still laying naked under the covers. Yamcha comes into the room and thinking Bulma's breasts are the balls, he happily removes the covers. Once again, Puar and Yamcha retreat defeated. *Original Title: ドラゴンボール危うし！！ Doragon Bōru Ayaushi!!. "Dragon Balls in Danger!!" *Anime Episode: Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls |Onward to Fry-Pan... |File:Manga Chapter 10.jpg |The following morning everyone gets ready to continue their trip. Since Bulma does not have any clean clothes she is forced to wear the only girl clothes Oolong has, a Bunny costume. Meanwhile Yamcha is planning a way to get the Dragon Balls. Armed with an automatic rifle and the Panzer Faust, he rides his Mighty Mouse to try and stop them. As soon as he is close enough he shoots his Bazzoka blowing off the driver side of the wagon and rendering Bulma unconscious. Furious, Goku gets ready to confront Yamcha. He tries to use his Walf-Fang Fist on Goku, but he easily repels them knocking Yamcha's tooth off in the process. Dismayed at having his gallant face destroyed, he retreats. However, he comes back shortly after apologizing for starting off on the wrong foot and gives them a capsule to replace the wagon. Oolong is skeptical of such a sudden change in attitude, but Yamcha drives off before they can question him further. They get on the car and drive off, unaware that Yamcha has planted a tracking device on it. He intends to follow them around until they collect all seven Dragon Balls to finally steal them away all at once. *Original Title: 強盗大策戦 Gōtō Daisakusen, "A Grand Robbery Scheme" *Anime Episode: Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls |...And into the Fire! |File:And Into the Fire.jpg | *Original Title: フライパン山の牛魔王 Furaipan Yama no Gyūmaō, "Gyūmaō of Mount Frypan" *Anime Episode: *Character Debuts: Chi-Chi and the Ox-King }} Battles *Goku vs. Giant Fish *Goku vs. Bulma *Goku vs. Pterodactyl *Goku vs. Bear Thief *Goku vs. Oolong *Goku vs. Yamcha *Goku vs. Yamcha (2nd Time) *Yamcha vs. Chi-Chi *Goku vs. Ox-King Differences from the anime *In the manga, when Goku punched a tree stump all the wood was scattered on the floor and Goku is shown picking the pieces up. In the anime they all fell neatly in a stack. *In the manga Goku peacefully walks by a cliff and voluntarily jumps off to go catch a fish. In the anime Goku is chased by a Sabertooth Tiger that leads him off a cliff and into the lake giving him the idea of catching him a fish. *Bulma's panties are plain white in the first chapter of the manga but in the first episode of the anime they are white with pink polka dots. *All the scenes of Emperor Pilaf and his minions, Shu and Mai, are not featured. They are not introduced until Wish Upon A Dragon. *In the manga, when Goku defeats the pterodactyl, it falls on flat ground. In the anime, it falls down a cliff. Site Navigation ca:Volum 1 pt-br:Volume 1 Category:Manga Volumes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga